Lionblaze
Lionblaze is a handsome golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.Revealed in allegiances of Dark River. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Lionkit is the brother of Jaykit, and Hollykit. It is known that Lionpaw, is a particularly good hunter and fighter, just as Hollypaw, has leadership above the normal level and Jaypaw can see in dreams, even though he is blind. It is noted he is the largest and possibly the oldest of his littermates and is handsome. It is also noted that he is very protective of his two siblings. :After meeting a WindClan, apprentice named Heatherpaw, at a Gathering, Lionpaw develops a strong liking for her. Because of this, Lionpaw gets jealous when Heatherpaw shows concern for Lionpaw's brother, Jaypaw. During the dog chase in WindClan's territory, Lionpaw, fears for Heatherpaw's, safety. He rescues her from a dog after she gets stuck in a rabbit hole, attacking the canine fiercely and almost chasing after it when it flees. :Lionpaw is in the patrol that discovers ShadowClan moved the border, and he is the one to run and get help. Lionpaw also fights alongside his clanmates and worries over his brother and sister. :At the Daytime Gathering of which his mother suggests, Lionpaw, and Breezepaw, of WindClan, are hunting in a competition against each other. But as they hunt for the same squirrel, the ground beneath them collapses and the badger den on top of them does as well. As he and Breezepaw's, mouths are filled with soil, Jaypaw and Crowfeather, dig them out and save them, due to Jaypaw, having a vision of the two cats suffocating. Dark River :He starts to show more affection for Heatherpaw, and sneaks out of camp at night on a regular basis to see her. He is found doing so by Hollypaw and Cinderpaw, and quits until Heatherpaw discovers hidden, forgotten tunnels connecting ThunderClan and WindClan territory. :Later in the book, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost, two Place of No Stars inhabitants and his grandfather and uncle, appear to him and start to teach him complicated warrior moves. Lionpaw agrees to this while his brother Jaypaw declined in The Sight. He, in turn, teaches the moves to Heatherpaw, angering Hawkfrost, who accuses him of being a traitor for teaching attacks to an enemy. :Lionpaw soon realizes that he cannot be loyal to his Clan and be friends with Heatherpaw as well. He explains this to her and Heatherpaw, hurt, lets him go. :When the three WindClan kits, Sedgekit, Thistlekit, and Swallowkit go missing, he goes with Jaypaw, Hollypaw, Breezepaw, and Heatherpaw through the tunnels to find them. They almost died because of the rising floodwater, but escape by jumping in the river and letting it carry them out to the lake. Outcast :Lionpaw is complaining that he could do any of the training moves that the rest of the apprentices could do, and that he could try more advanced stuff. Ashfur obliges and starts a vicious battle. Both cats fight hard, and before long they start drawing blood from each other until a shocked Brackenfur tears them apart, and Ashfur tells Lionpaw that he fought like a warrior. Lionpaw and Stormfur grow a close bond one day talking after Lionpaw loses his temper with Berrynose, who has become snobbish. :Lionpaw later travels to the mountains with his siblings to help the Tribe fight the battle against the invaders. During the trip, he, Breezepaw, and Hollypaw go into an abandoned Twoleg nest, to hunt for prey without telling Jaypaw. They are attacked by dogs, and later saved by Purdy, the loner who led the original six questing cats through the Twolegplace in Midnight. :During their stay with the Tribe of Rushing Water, Lionpaw helps his sister and Breezepaw train the to-bes by teaching them battle moves. The to-bes are reluctant to learn though, saying Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Breezepaw are "just to-bes like us!" :Before the battle against the intruders, he, Breezepaw, Hollypaw, and the to-be, Pebble, climbed down a hole in the roof of the invader's cave, and scared them out into the open, where they could fight an even battle. In the battle, he fought easily, not receiving a single injury, though when he returns to the Cave of Rushing Water, he is covered in blood, which is later found not to be his own, but the invaders'. :At the end of the book, Jaypaw tells Lionpaw and Hollypaw of the prophecy he learned from Firestar's dreams; There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws. Lionpaw's power is also revealed, the power that he is unable to be wounded in battle. ''Eclipse :Lionpaw starts talking to Hollypaw about the prophecy. While his sister was worried about the warrior code, Lionpaw wasn't worried much at all. He continues to train with Tigerstar and Hawkfrost so he can become a better warrior. Lionpaw arrives home from the mountains, and he gets right back to his duties. While on a patrol, his sister finds another tunnel to WindClan, but she doesn't tell him, thinking he would use it to see Heatherpaw again. Lionpaw does find the tunnel, but swears to himself he won't use it. :When ThunderClan camp was attacked, Lionpaw fought hard, almost killing grown warriors. Soon, he joins Firestar's patrol to fight WindClan in the forest by the tunnel. When he finds out WindClan had been using the tunnels, he gets very angry and wants to kill Heatherpaw, assuming she had told her clanmates about the tunnels, after she promised to keep it secret. When they finished off their portion of WindClan and RiverClan, Lionpaw ran to the lake and Dustpelt's patrol. There, he attacked Heatherpaw, and he started viciously accusing her. She told him a WindClan kit named Sedgekit had told of her adventures down in the tunnels, alerting the WindClan warriors. But Lionpaw didn't believe her, and almost killed her. But he let her go, and left. On his way back to camp he meets Crowfeather, Heatherpaw's mentor. He attacks him for no reason, almost killing him. Heatherpaw screams at him to stop, and he realizes what he almost did. He let Crowfeather up, and continued back to camp. An eclipse happened, plunging the whole forest into darkness, causing the cats to panic. It passed minutes later, but it left the Clans in turmoil. :Later, he helps Jaypaw find Sol again, and it is revealed his power is to never lose in battles. He goes to the ShadowClan camp, but is let go while Blackstar talks to Sol. Then he has a dream, and sees Heatherpaw's body lying motionless and dead. This makes him at first feel satisfied, but he realizes he does not want to be enemies anymore. He feels strange, almost sad. At the end of the book, he gains his warrior name, Lionblaze. :On a patrol Tigerstar comes to Lionblaze on his own and says he was fed up of Hawkfrost's idea that he believed that he was better than them but when Tigerstar sees Lionblaze does believe it, he attacks Lionblaze pinning him down and telling him that he had just been lucky. Long Shadows :Lionblaze insists he always needs more battle-practice, even though he is no longer an apprentice. Ashfur fights viciously with him, to Firestar's disapproval. Throughout, Lionblaze is tortured by bloody visions and nightmares of him killing Heathertail. :Tigerstar is behind these dreams, and he reminds Lionblaze sharply that all traitors deserve to die. That is why, when Jaypaw asks him to help collect catmint in WindClan territory, he refuses until his Clan is nearly all dead. There, he runs into Heathertail, who confirmed her warrior name, Heathertail when he called her by her apprentice name, Heatherpaw. She seems to know how close Lionblaze was to killing her. Later, it is revealed that Squirrelflight is not his mother, nor is she Hollyleaf or Jayfeather's. He is then distraught, thinking he may not be Firestar or Tigerstar's kin, meaning he may not be the cat in the prophecy. He is also afraid of what Tigerstar's reaction would be if he found out they were not kin. In the end, Lionblaze's mentor, Ashfur, is found dead, and Lionblaze isn't that distraught since he and Ashfur were never very close. Sunrise :In the preview, Lionblaze is fighting with Tigerstar. He fights very well, and almost kills Tigerstar again. Tigerstar actually had fear in his eyes for a brief moment, and then states that Lionblaze would never do it. Lionblaze steps back, claiming that he already, was dead. While the Clan discusses Ashfur's death, Lionblaze is asked if he knew anything, and he replies no. Brambleclaw asks if Lionblaze is okay because Ashfur died and Ashfur was Lionblaze's mentor. Lionblaze replies that he is fine. Lionblaze was never really fond of Ashfur and never really cared. He is chosen to go with the patrol to sun-drown-place to search for Sol along with Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Brackenfur, Hazeltail, and Birchfall. :Lionblaze, Berrynose, and Honeyfern are relaxing on the basking rocks when a snake appears in the ThunderClan camp and tries to kill Briarkit, but Honeyfern is faster than Lionblaze and pushes Briarkit out of the way and so the snake bit her and took her life instead. :Lionblaze discovers that the true parents of him and his siblings are Leafpool and Crowfeather. He realizes that he and his siblings could still be a part of the prophecy, because Leafpool is Firestar's daughter, making him still Firestar's kin. He decides that the prophecy is all that matters and frees Sol in the middle of the night in exchange for Sol's offer of knowledge about the prophecy. He takes his siblings to meet Sol the next day, but Sol dodges all their questions and they end up with no more new information. :Lionblaze and Jayfeather chase after Hollyleaf when she runs away from them after she had revealed their secret at the Gathering to all of the Clans. She runs into the caves and the tunnel collapses on her. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are shocked and mourn her death, but decide to tell ThunderClan she died chasing prey into the tunnels when they collapsed on her. As Whitewing's kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, first appear out of the nursery, Lionblaze is there, and Jayfeather discovers that one of them will still fulfill the prophecy. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Lionblaze is at the Gathering in which Leopardstar lays claim on all the fish in the lake. Before the meeting, he is greeted by Dawnpelt and Tigerheart, but answers them as he woulds any other ShadowClan cat. Cinderheart points out to him that it is better to have friends than enemies. :Later, Firestar makes Lionblaze Dovepaw's mentor. Lionblaze takes Dovepaw to gather water from the shrinking lake. Cinderheart and Dovepaw's sister Ivypaw come with them. Ivypaw sniffs at a dead fish, causing a RiverClan cat named Rainstorm to charge in after her, and he slips into the mud and nearly dies. Thornclaw and Lionblaze save him and take him back to ThunderClan. Firestar has him rest until it's cool enough to take him home. When returning the warrior, Dovepaw tells Lionblaze that there's a sick cat in the RiverClan camp, causing the deputy Mistyfoot to worry. Later, at Dovepaw's first Gathering, she tells Lionblaze that the cat is Leopardstar. :He and Dovepaw were chosen to represent ThunderClan in the quest to free the water from the beaver dam. He had brought this up to Firestar, hinting Dovepaw had a dream, without actually confirming it. When they meet with the other cats, Dovepaw hears Mothwing talking to Mistyfoot and Reedwhisker about Leopardstar loosing two lives. Dovepaw wonders how many lives the leader has left. Mothwing tells the two cats all her herbs have dried up. :They reach the beaver dam, and Lionblaze fakes a limp after battling a beaver. He says to Dovepaw he does not want other cats to see his abilities. With the help of Jigsaw, Seville, and Snowdrop, they free the dam and go home. :After Poppyfrost gives birth Lionblaze comes in the nursery to find the spirits of Brokentail, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost staring at the kits.He then tells Jayfeather about his meeting with Tigerstar and the brothers predict that there will be a battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :At the begining, he is training Dovepaw, with Cinderheart and Ivypaw, to climb and attack from trees. He thinks that learning how to ambush from trees is cowardly but goes along with it anyways. Also when Brambleclaw speaks briskly and coldly to Squirrelflight, he flinches visibly. Feeling a undeniable natural protective sympathy over his adopted mother. :He is with Jayfeather and Dovepaw when Firestar reveals that he knows their secret. :Lionblaze asks Jayfeather why he broke his stick, and then asks why it was so important to him. Jayfeather then tells Lionblaze about the ancient cats, who eventually became the Tribe of Rushing Water. When Jayfeather tells him about Rock, Lionblaze starts to think about his days when he and Heathertail used to play in the underground tunnels. :He and Cinderheart go for a walk in the forest, and begin to race each other and have fun. Lionblaze reveals that he feels affection towards her, but it is unknown whether she likes him back. :While battling ShadowClan, he sees Russetfur holding on tight to Firestar's neck. He rushes over to help him, and with tremendous effort, manages to pull Russetfur off of him. However, in the process, he unintentionally kills her. He is bewildered by this, and then sees that Firestar is losing a life. He then realizes that the battle should have never happened. In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :The narrator of this guide, Rock, says that Firestar has waited a long time for the birth of these kits. :He explains how Lionpaw is the fighter, and that his talent is not all natural, that some of it comes from his training in the Dark Forest. Rock also mentions that Tigerstar and Hawkfrost are ''not Lionpaw's friends. Rock ends with a mysterious piece of advice: ::"Three young cats, with starlight in their eyes and the whisper of an ancient wind in their fur. Just remember this: power is neither good nor bad, but it's user makes it so." Plays and Stories ''Brightspirit's Mercy :Lionblaze appeared uncharacteristically insensitive in this play, saying that if the other Clans tried to steal prey from ThunderClan he would chase them off, and he is very opposed to the idea of giving food to the other Clans to help them survive, even growing annoyed with his siblings over it. He only agreed to help catch prey to give away when Hollyleaf agreed because it might prevent a battle, and he thought the three of them should stick together. Quotes Character Pixels File:Lionblaze.kit.png|Kit File:Lionblaze.apprentice2.png|Apprentice File:Lionblaze(W).png|Warrior Family Members '''Mother:' :LeafpoolRevealed in Sunrise, page 246: Father: :CrowfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, page 292: Brother: :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Sister: :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight, page 5: Status Unknown Half-Brother: :BreezepeltRevealed in The Sight, page 118: Grandfather: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Grandmothers: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: :Ashfoot:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 37: Great Grandfathers: :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Great Grandmother: :BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandmother: :WindRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Distant Grandfather: :GorsestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 4: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Uncle: :Eaglekit:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 32 Status Unknown Aunt: :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509: Great Aunts: :Princess:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 111 Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter :Ferncloud:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Great Uncle: :Ashfur:Revealed in Rising Storm, page 42 Deceased, Suspected Place of No Stars member Great Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :Cloudtail:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 219 :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Brackenfur:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 :Cinderpelt:Revealed in Fire and Ice, pages 95-97 Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Thornclaw:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brightheart:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, pages 62-63 :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Mothwing:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 :Tadpole:Revealed in Return to the Clans, page 2 Deceased, Residence Unknown :Whitewing:Revealed in Midnight, page 17 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, page 5: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, page 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, page 84: :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, page 5: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast :Dovepaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Ivypaw:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Place of No Stars Visitors Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Main Character Category:Brightspirit's Mercy characters Category:Fading Echoes characters